Getting Back
by bamagirl30
Summary: Dramione, nice 7th year with slow burn building to lemons. I love Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All - This is my first story and I want to say thank you to everyone who writes. Fanfic has opened a new world for me and I found myself addicted to all of your great stories. Please review as this is my first foray into writing and I welcome the criticism. For some reason, I can never seem to feel the balance between narrative and dialogue when I am writing, so let me know. Will start with a slow burn and hopefully lite a fire by the end. Also, forgive if my chapters post incorrectly, I am still learning.**

Chapter 1 – And so it is

The sun streamed in through the windows brilliantly, waking Hermione up a bit earlier than she had planned. Since the battle, her sleeping had been sporadic, though it was beginning to get back on schedule. She looked around the small, simple room. The all white furniture and linens seemed clean and refreshing although they didn't do much to distract her thoughts. She stretched and walked in to the small kitchenette. She had found this house on the muggle internet listed "For Sale". With a few well placed disillusionment and silencing charms she was able to move in with no problems. The utilities were still on and a coffee maker had been left by the owner (a plus she hadn't anticipated). Americans and their coffee, she had never been a fan having grown up with tea most of her life, but was finding that she enjoyed the bitter jolt of caffeine in morning. She gazed out of the floor to ceiling windows at the rear of the house watching the ocean crash and the tide rolling out. Hermione had never experienced the ocean in this manner. The water here was gentle, warm, and tropical and had the uncanny ability to hypnotize her. She could stare at it for hours and think of nothing but the birds swooping in and watching for dolphins in the distance. Which, for all intents and purposes, was the reason for her running away.

_Dear Harry and my Weasley Family,_

_I know this is the cowardly way out, but by the time you find this, I will be miles away. I need some time to grieve and work out my thoughts on my own. Your owls will find me if you so desire and I hope to be in a better place by the end of the summer._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

She had left the note on the Weasley's kitchen table a few days after Dumbledore's funeral. The general mood at the burrow was sorrow and isolation. Molly stayed in bed and George locked himself in his room. Ginny and Harry retreated into their own little world and Ron turned into a completely unpredictable ass fluctuating between extreme anger and sullenness. Hermione simply felt awkward and out of place. So at the crack of dawn on the Tuesday after the funeral, she packed all her items and apparated to her parents old house. They were still in Australia living under their obliviated identities and Wanda and Wendell Wilkins. She grabbed some muggle money from her parent's bedroom safe and set off for Key West, Florida.

She had stumbled upon the location a few years before when studying an assignment in History of Magic. Apparently there is an old fort and treasure ship wreckage all over. Though a few Spanish Galleons have been found, many ancient magical artifacts were never recovered and the assignment was to study the routes and estimate areas of highest concentration. Hermione had no desire to become a treasure hunter, but the island had a mystical pull and seemed a world away from her current problems.

After being on the island for a few weeks, she got in a routine, coffee and toast for breakfast, afternoon on the beach or reading in her hammock, PB&J for lunch, and some sort of shellfish or soup for dinner. Some days she would walk to the public beach down the road finding that the noise of children and tourists was a great distraction. It was hard to be melancholy surrounded by people having so much fun. One night about 3 weeks after her arrival, Hermione was sitting at an open bar on Duval Street watching the world go by. The homes and shops were brilliantly colored and the people were completely nuts. Drag queens, old folks, and locals all seemed to mesh in a surprisingly normal way drinking the day away. She had picked up an affinity for rum punch and was watching a rather intoxicated local argue with the bartender about the best preparation of conch (a local mollusk Hermione had become incredibly fond of in chowder) and as he rose to leave he tripped on his own flip flop and face planted on the bar. Despite her effort to control herself she couldn't help it and burst out laughing along with most of the bar. It was the first smile she could remember having in months.

Early on a mid July morning she awoke to a tapping on the window. 2 birds flew in and deposited letters. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a biscuit for each before sending them on their way. The first letter was from Hogwarts.

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_You and your fellow classmates have been invited to complete your seventh year at Hogwarts. You will be known as 8__th__ years, however your graduation ceremony will be combined with the current 7__th__ years in order for Hogwarts to be back on track next year. Though you have the option of not returning, I would stress the importance of N.E.W.T.S. in whatever future plans you may have. I would also like to inform you that you have been honored with the title of Head Girl. Please reply by return owl if you intend on returning to Hogwarts and if you decide to accept your appointment as Head Girl. The school train will depart from platform 9 ¾ September 1__st__._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress_

Wow. Hermione was not expecting this. A year ago she would have been over the moon about being Head Girl, and expecting it to be honest, but now she felt so far away from the girl she was. Did she even care anymore? Did she even want to go back? Well, she couldn't stay here forever. As nice as it was she knew she was merely avoiding the inevitable. Yes, she would go back and yes she would be Head Girl and yes she would get every N.E.W.T. she possibly could in order to build her life. What would have been the point of all their heartache and loss if not to rebuild wizarding society for the better?

The second letter held Harry's messy scrawl.

_Hey Hermione,_

_I guess you have gotten your letter by now. I wanted to apologize for not writing sooner, it has simply been overwhelming the last couple months. I will not be returning to Hogwarts. I have been offered a position in the Auror department under Minister Shacklebolt and have accepted. All I ever wanted to be was an Auror anyway and I don't see the purpose of putting it off. I hope you are doing well wherever you are. We were all surprised to find you had left and after an initial bout of anger most of us understand why. I will say things are improving somewhat around here. George has begun to go back to work, Molly has been keeping Teddy as much as Andromeda will allow and seems to be coping better, Ginny stays with me at Grimmauld Place when she needs to get away and Arthur got a promotion to help with the muggle relations left hanging since the war. I'm not really sure about Ron, he comes and goes and is pretty difficult to be around ever since the trial. He and I had a pretty big row about 3 weeks ago and I haven't heard much since. He was just being an incredibly insensitive bastard to Ginny and I ranting about everyone so I told him to grow up that we had all lost people we cared about and he was being selfish. I'm sure it will all work out. Either way, I'd love to hear from you about your plans and Ginny misses you terribly (she was pretty mad at you, but I calmed her down). I know Kingsley would practically write you a blank check if you would work literally ANYWHERE in the ministry. I know I am the "chosen one", but that man thinks you hung the moon! Anyway, I hope wherever you are that you are well and I love you and want to see you soon._

_Harry_

It hadn't occurred to Hermione until that moment that no one had written her in months. She pulled out some parchment and began to reply to both Hogwarts and Harry.

CHAPTER 2 – Confronting the Past

It didn't take long to gather her belongings. She apparated back to her parents house in England and decided to stay there until school started. Although she supposed it shouldn't, she was surprised to know there was a job waiting for her at the ministry. She had considered the offer briefly, but in the end decided she just wasn't ready to sacrifice the small amount of childhood she had left. She found herself getting excited about buying books and ink, worrying only about homework and Head Girl duties. Yes, she was ready to be a student again for as long as she possibly could.

Draco on the other hand, was livid at being forced to go back to school. His piece of shit father was finally out of his hair, having received a life sentence in Azkaban. His mother was content to stay at the manor and let Draco be the head of the Malfoy family and all of its enterprises, which was fine by Draco, but the ministry had to mess it all up.

_During his trial Katie Bell had testified against him about the cursed necklace. He genuinely felt bad about that, but she ended up OK. Then Ron Weasley, the ginger git, testified against him in gloriously exaggerated fashion concerning the poisoned mead he imbibed. To hear it from him, Weasley was an inch from death and in agonizing pain for a years. However, to his surprise, Harry never appeared. He expected a full testimony from the boy who lived and to be sentenced to death immediately. The night before the verdict (which he was certain would come down hard on him) he was sitting in his cell when the guard told him he had a visitor. Imagine his surprise when Potter came in._

"_Hello Malfoy"_

_When Draco didn't reply, Harry continued._

"_I know you sent Dobby"_

"_What?"_

"_I know you sent Dobby to release us from your dungeon. I also know you ordered Dobby to bring Luna and Olivander food and water while they were being held the weeks prior. As much as I want to believe you are the Death Eater you set out to be, I believe you started turning on Voldemort long before the battle."_

_Draco didn't reply for a few minutes. He had hundreds of condescending remarks running through his head, but who was he kidding? It didn't matter now. He had no power, no respect, who was he going to instill fear in? "You know, I received my order to kill Dumbledore at the first of the year. The Death Eaters had moved into my house, my house…I never liked Dumbledore, but I never wanted him dead. To be honest, I would have been disappointed to be the one to kill him. I mean could he really have been that great if a little shit like me finally accomplished what Grindelwald couldn't? I know there was always a small part of me buried deep that wanted Dumbledore to be right, to be as powerful as everyone thought. I was in a trap. You don't know how much it pains me to admit to you that I was powerless and scared. My father was terrified, my mother was a shell. Around that time I started to wonder even if Voldemort won, what would we have won? My family was arguably his "favorite" and yet, still I had to come home to a cruciatus curse here and there "just for fun". My father was throwing away his dignity to a wizard who on a whim tortured my mother. What the hell was he thinking?"_

"_I figured"_

"_No Potter, you have NO FUCKING IDEA! I know it's been sooo shitty being you, but all the torture you went through, probably similar to mine, but you come out clean on the otherside whereas, I am dirtier than the lowliest muggle. I DO think I am better than muggles. I DO think I am better by money and pedigree than mixed blood wizards and that will never change. But I don't condone torturing and hurting women and old men, that is where I draw the line. Like most things, it is beneath me."_

_The two didn't say anything for a few moments and Draco broke the silence_

"_Why are you here"_

"_I am here to give you the opportunity to fix your position. I am not going to let you go to Azkaban for life when I don't believe you deserve it"_

"_What are you about Potter? I mean, are you going for immortality? How can one person be so fucking perfect! Wasn't beating Voldemort enough or do you have to save everyone?"_

"_I'm just doing what I have to do Malfoy. Believe me, if I could sleep at night while leaving you to rot, I certainly would. I am just tired of unnecessary casualties."_

_Draco sat silently and finally said, "Yes, Potter, I am sorry, sorry for what my father has done, sorry for what my name signifies. I can't promise to be boy wonder like you, but I can promise to live my life for me and the way I want to, meaning without torture and without evil"_

"_That is all I needed to know"_

The next day at sentencing, Harry Potter spoke as a witness for the defense in favor of Draco being put on probation. The council agreed and Draco was put on probation with the stipulations being he continue with his education to graduation, check in with an officer of the ministry for 2 years, and for the first 3 years after school 40% of his adult salary being put toward a fund for victims of the war.

Draco hated Harry. Absolutely fucking hated him. The root of the hate being that he saved him when he knew that situations being reversed he would have spit on Potter and watched him burn. He knew that he simply did not have it in his soul to be good and moral. His psyche was damaged to the point of only recognizing weakness, power and when to exploit either one. If your enemy was weak, you destroyed him. You didn't wait to hear the back story.

When he got his letter, he was astounded McGonagall bestowed the honor of Head Boy on someone like him. There had to be a mistake. Draco planned on quickly getting this year out of the way, head down, nose clean, grades or no grades, just graduate and slip into his family legacy as quickly as possible.

CHAPTER 3 – Off to School

Hermione had tried to venture into Diagon Alley to get her school supplies and found herself overrun with paparazzi. She could have disguised herself with charms, she supposed on further reflection, but that seemed like too much bother. Instead she went home and owl ordered her school supplies and set off by herself to platform 9 ¾. It was so weird arriving alone. She felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes and forced them away. Her parents were fine and she would reunite with them as soon as she was ready. Until then, she would just have to embrace catching the Hogwarts Express by herself for the first time. After passing through the barrier, she caught the eye of Harry standing with Ginny. She hadn't realized how much she missed them until that moment and practically knocked him down with her hug.

"Hey Mi, gosh you are tan!"

"Oh Harry, Ginny I am so glad to see you both", hugging them with wild abandon.

"Where have you been" Ginny demanded. "Do you have any idea how lonely it has been without my sister to talk to?

"I know, I just had to sort myself out and it was impossible to do it at the Burrow. I just really needed some time alone"

"Well, we have the whole train ride for you to tell me everything you have been doing, I guarantee your summer has been better than mine", Ginny said.

The whistle on the train let a long, low whistle signifying its departure.

"Well, Harry, I guess it's time to go, I promise to write much more religiously than I have the last few months"

"No worries, one letter signifies "more religiously". I do want to know what you have been up to. I will be dropping by the castle when I can, you don't think I would let Ginny have the chance to forget about me do you?"

"No, I guess not"

Harry and Hermione hugged fiercely and then he kissed Ginny goodbye. They boarded the train and set out for their final year.

Draco arrived at platform 9 ¾ by himself. His mother was too much of a wreck to even realize what day it was, let alone understand the significance of Draco attending his last, forced year at school. Boy Wonder at least had the decency to nod inconspicuously to him so as not to raise attention, this year would be hard enough without his classmates noticing him being on terms with Potter. As soon as he boarded the train Pansy practically tackled him.

"Oh Drakey, Drakey, Drakey! Why haven't you talked to me all summer! Even though you have been ignoring me I am so glad we have this last year at school, I have missed you sooo much, tell me all about your summer." And then proceeded to smother him with kisses and flailing arms. Barely able to wrench himself out of her grasp he shoved her aside.

"Shove off Pansy"

"Drakey, what's wrong", she pouted.

He knew he would have to face her in a few minutes in the train car, but he just needed a second to adjust without her all over him. God, seeing her after all these months he really couldn't understand how they had dated so long. Had she always been this ridiculous, annoying, saccharine, fake and suffocating? He supposed she had, but why on earth was he just now realizing it?

He shoved his trunk into the overhead and sat down in the car with Blaise, Goyle, Nott and Millicent.

"So Draco, who did you have to blow to get out of Azkaban…oh wait, it was Potter", Blaise laughed as Nott and Goyle joined in.

"Shut up Blaise, being a Malfoy has its benefits" he was not about to admit the conversation he had with Potter. "You know Potter is a sucker for a sad story, a few promises here, a few apologies there, whatever it takes"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I love mudbloods and I can't wait to worship at the feet of the Golden Trio, can I be an Auror?" Nott mimicked while making fawning gestures toward the rest of the car. Pansy was in hysterics.

Goyle stayed silent. "Oi, Goyle, what is your problem? You joining the Order on us over there?" Goyle merely looked over and half snickered, "No just moving slow today."

"Yeah, moving slow everyday", replied Blaise.

Draco could have sworn he saw something flicker in Goyle's eyes. Almost like a flash of regret or sadness, but who ever knew with Goyle?


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so excited that many of you have added me to your watch list. Please feel free to review. I know it is slow so far, but I intend for it to pick up.**

Hermione settled in her compartment with Ginny and Neville and began to cover all the things she had done on break.

"I just can't believe you went to America! I am so jealous. I mean, I know I had to be at home helping mum, but I can see how nice it would have been to get away for a bit."

"Yeah Ginny, I can't tell you how good it was. It is really difficult to dwell on bad things when you are surrounded with sun and tourists on holiday. It was easier to work through the events of the last year and try to focus on the good that came out of it. I found myself able to mourn for everyone we lost in a better way than I could in England. I kept thinking about you and me laughing with Tonks over Christmas when she was doing the pig noses! I also really thought about how special it was for Lupin to have the opportunity to find love and happiness with someone when he had gone so long without and every so often when I would see some ridiculousness happening I would remember how much humor Fred brought to all of us during the worst of times, like Umbridge!"

"That sounds really cool Hermione, didn't we do an assignment on that place for History of Magic?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, that's where I got the idea. I can't say it was the most responsible thing to do, jetting off to a foreign country, but it turned out to be what I needed." She told them about seeing the drunk guy fall in the bar and having the first good laugh in ages.

"I mean, this guy was a wreck and everyone just burst out laughing. Plus, I got to see some really neat stuff. The Mel Fisher museum had all this treasure from the ships that had crashed on the rocks, they even had some magic items in the cases, though I am sure no one realized it. I saw all kinds of wildlife in the water starfish, lion fish, sharks, crabs and all kinds of birds. We definitely have to go back on holiday. I think you and Harry would love it."

"Yeah, sounds like you are in a better place than we are. I mean I am getting there, but Mum, George and Ron are still pretty bad. Maybe we can all go, bring a little sunshine to Weasley family again."

"It's something to think about." Hermione laid back against the seat staring out the window and jerked up, "oh, I forgot, I better get down to the prefect car for the meeting, you coming Ginny?"

"Yeah, I wonder who the other prefects are? Actually, Neville, I figured you would be Head Boy, but maybe they didn't want two Gryffindors?"

"Well, don't say anything, but I kind of have some additional duties this year so I wouldn't be able to devote enough time."

"What", both girls exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, Professor Sprout is retiring at the end of the year and McGonagall has asked me to apprentice this year so I will be ready for the permanent job next year. I even get to teach the first and second year classes!"

They could tell he had been dying to tell someone this news. "Neville, I am so proud of you, what a great job! I wish I had a clue of what I want to do after school. You are lucky to have already found your passion" Hermione told him. Ginny agreed and both congratulated him for several minutes.

"Well, it is pretty cool, the best part is that I get some staff privileges. I get my own room and I can go to Hogsmeade anytime on the weekends. It will be weird having students call me Professor Longbottom though!"

"Well Professor Longbottom (Neville blushed), Ginny and I will be back after our meeting and patrol".

With that the two girls headed to the prefect car.

"I wonder who Head Boy will be?"

"I figured Michael Corner or Justin Finch-Fletchley. Both have really good grades and do extra curriculars, so it makes sense", said Ginny.

"You don't think any Slytherins?"

"Merlin no, after last year, who in their right mind would put them in charge."

Just then Hermione slammed into a large chest, "Oh, I'm sor…Malfoy. What the hell are you doing here?"

"None of your business Granger, now get out of my way" Malfoy said with a sneer. He lightly shoved her aside and entered the prefect car.

"No fucking way", Ginny said both girls frozen in place. "Well, I guess that answers that question. What is McGonagall thinking!"

Hermione was still a bit shaken. It felt like just a day ago she had been looking at Malfoy's pale visage while writhing on his floor at Malfoy Manor being tortured by Bellatrix. Seeing the fear in his eyes as the Fiendfyre took over the room of requirement. She couldn't place exactly why she was feeling so shocked. The contact between them, both physical and verbal, had left her reeling with buried emotion. Pain, fear, and loss all began to roil to the surface. It was at that moment she realized that while she had come to terms with the death and loss of her friends, she hadn't really dealt with the losses in herself, HER pain, HER childhood, HER family.

"Hermione. Hermione!" Ginny grabbed her arm. "What's wrong? Oh Merlin, are you crying, what is it? Why are you so pale"

Hermione quickly pulled herself together, "It's nothing, nothing" she quickly pulled herself together, took a few deep breaths and forced a smile on her face. "Really Ginny, it's nothing, I just was a little thrown off for a minute. I'm good, let's get this over with.

Hermione entered the car. Malfoy was sitting near the window, Ginny squeezed next to Luna. Also in the car was Dennis Creevey who waved at Hermione, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, a girl she thought was called Rose Zeller, Euan Abercrombie and a couple students she didn't know from Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

Malfoy was staring at Hermione. Something was different. He could still smell the slight aroma of lemons from her hair where she ran into him and maybe something else a little sweet, tropical. Her long curly hair had slight sandy blond streaks in it and seemed somehow smoother than he remembered. She had a fair sprinkling of freckles covering her nose and cheeks and all over a deeper tan like she had been vacationing in Spain. What the fuck, was he really paying attention to the Mudblood? Fucking know-it-all already taking over the whole meeting like no one else mattered.

"Well, hello everybody! I am really excited to be part of Hogwarts this year. You may notice we have fewer prefects than usual due to our admissions being slightly lower this year. I think we all have a great opportunity though to show the wizarding world that we are rebuilding for the better and restore confidence that children who attend will be safe and better for the experience. Draco, do you have anything to add?"

"No", he said with the utmost disinterest. "You seem to be handling things." Her eyes burned at him slightly, he seemed to pick up some frustration maybe or anger? He figured she would be happy if he stayed out of it.

Hermione scowled slightly in frustration. What was he here for anyway? She made a mental note to speak with him in private when they got settled in at the castle. She could worry about that later, quickly she threw on a smile and continued, "the headmistress has instructed me to have you all break into groups of two and patrol the cars once every 30 minutes. We will be meeting with Professor McGonagall, tomorrow night at 7pm to go over individual responsibilities and new changes for the year. I will be working on our schedules this evening for patrol and will go over it tomorrow in our meeting. Due to our limited number, instead of having 2 patrols per night of 2 hours, we will be having 1 patrol per evening of 3 hours starting at 9 pm. Everyone will alternate weekends. Again, I just want to say I am really happy to see everyone and good luck this year."

She and Ginny partnered up and took the first patrol.

"What is he playing at? I mean, if this is such a burden why did he even accept the post? You don't have to be Head Boy. I am sure Justin or Michael would have been happy to take it? I mean now with his dad out of the picture, he has the whole Malfoy fortune and could easily have skipped out this last year, it's not like he needs N.E.W.T.s to get a job at his own company."

"Yeah, I don't know, but I think he has conditions to fulfill as part of his probation. I know Harry mentioned something about him not being totally in the clear. Maybe he had to come to school?"

"Maybe, but he didn't_ have_ to be Head Boy" sulked Hermione.

Draco stared at the two girls as they departed the car. Coconut. That is what she smelled like. Why did he even care? He stopped thinking about it and went to find Pansy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has added me to their watch list! I would gladly take any suggestions for direction or story line if there is something you see. Heads up, I like my Draco mean and sexy, it makes to redemption so much better! **

THE ARRIVAL

Upon exiting the train, Professor McGonagall stopped her and Malfoy.

"As I expect you know, you will no longer stay in the dorm room you have been accustomed to. The Head Boy and Girl have their own rooms with shared common space in order to facilitate your extra duties and heavier class load. Meet me outside of the Great Hall after the feast and I will show you to your rooms."

"Yes Ma'am" they both replied not looking at each other.

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny and Neville with Seamus and Dean across from her. She expected the Great Hall to look more empty without many of the returning muggle borns and "8th" years, but really once the new first years were sorted, it seemed to be close to the same. She glanced around and though the mood was a bit less jubilant than past years, people seemed to be having fun catching up. Over at the Slytherin Table, Hermione was surprised to see Draco sitting all the way at the end. Pansy was practically sitting in his lap, snogging his neck and cooing in his ear. Normally she would be nauseated at the sight, but the look on Draco's face was making her chuckle. His looked of disgust was matched only by Pansy's look of pure infatuation. They deserved each other. He glanced over and caught Hermione staring, she quickly looked away, but not fast enough miss him glare at her.

"So Hermione, what did McGonagall want?"

"She needs Malfoy and I to meet her after the feast so she can show us to our shared common room."

Dean and Neville gaped at her, Nevillle's sausage having fallen off his fork. "You have to share a room with Malfoy!" sputtered Dean.

"No, I will have my own room. Don't worry, I am sure he won't condescend to spend time anywhere near me. In fact, I have a feeling I will be handling most of the Head duties by myself, which is fine by me."

"I think you should talk to McGonagall. He shouldn't get the recognition if he isn't going to participate" said Dean.

"Don't worry, I will help if you need anything. I am not taking as big of a class load as I was before and I know Justin would help too" Ginny offered.

"Thanks, I guess we will see how it all plays out", though Hermione was not willing to admit how nervous she truly was about the rooming assignment. She would go crazy if she had to come downstairs and deal with Draco and that complete slag Pansy shagging in the common room.

After dinner she and Draco followed the Headmistress down a corridor near the potions classroom. Hermione had never been in this area of the castle before. Despite the fact it was September, it felt like December down here. She knew the Slytherin common room was past the potions classroom, but instead of continuing down, they veered to the right and up a thin stairwell. At the end of the hallway was a large painting of a maiden in a field with knights in the distance. It vaguely reminded her of a Waterhouse print.

"Your password is Lionheart, feel free to change it."

The common room was beautiful. There was a large central fireplace to the right of the portrait hole and a large sofa with two smaller loveseats shaped around it. The room itself was circular, Hermione assumed they must be at the base of one of the castle turrets. A curved stone staircase went up along each left and right wall each ending at a wooden door. Behind the sofa and at the back center of the room was a small kitchen with a small four person table.

"Hermione, your room is to the left, Draco to the right. There is a door in each of your rooms leading into a shared bathroom between them. Feel free to decorate them how you like. I am looking forward to seeing what you both accomplish this year and I can't say it was an accident putting you two together." They both stared and the headmistress. "Not only are you both the top two students in the school, and have been your entire careers, our goal moving forward is a unity of the houses and if anyone can make it work it is the two of you. I would like you both to come thirty minutes early to my office tomorrow evening before we meet with the rest of the prefects to go over some business. Good night to you both."

Professor McGonagall left the two students standing in the common room.

"Look, Malfoy, I know we don't have much to build on and no need rehash your feelings about me. I am perfectly clear about your opinion of my place in this school and our world, but I would like to say, I can put the past behind me in order to move forward. Like it or not, we will be forced to work together sometimes and I can do it if you can."

"Whatever Granger, I don't want to be here and I don't want to be some poster boy for the "New Wizarding World" so just stay out of my way. I will do what is required, but don't expect me to go out of my way."

A repressed surge of anger burst from her body, "What the fuck is your problem Malfoy? You do realize you don't have to treat me like shit. Have some fucking class, "class" is apparently what you think you have over and above everyone anyway. Why did you even come back? You know there are some of us who are capable and care and you discounting our efforts is just sour grapes. Voldermort lost, so you better begin to accept it you spoiled prat. GROW THE FUCK UP."

He was shocked. Since when did Granger cuss? He could see she had physically changed since the war, but she had obviously grown some balls in the last year. He was about to scream at her how much he didn't care and didn't want to come back, but she flew up the stairs and slammed the door before he could get it out of his mouth. He was pretty pissed she spoke to him like that, but despite himself he was pretty impressed and found himself smirking on the way up to his room.

As he lay in bed he just could not get over their interaction. It was gnawing on him that she threw "class" in his face and dammit he was just as capable as anyone in this school. He did have more class, he was drenched in social protocol from the time he was able to walk. How to talk, dance, speak, eat, socialize, what did she mean have some class? He was also a bit annoyed that her comments even got to him, why did he care anyway?

Hermione on the other hand had never been more proud of herself. She laid in bed and stared out her window at the stars with a big smile on her face. She said exactly what she wanted AND got the last word. She hadn't felt so good since she punched the ferret in the face third year. The thought made her chuckle. Well, that was that. She was part of the Golden Trio. She made it through the war scarred like everyone else. She busted her ass to save the world from evil. No one deserved more or less than she did and she swore to herself she would not put up with anyone's crap this year. She drifted to sleep and dreamed she was laying in a hammock at the beach watching a dragon lazily circle overhead.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning Hermione woke refreshed. For the first time in weeks she wasn't tangled in her covers and it didn't appear she had any nightmares at all. She suspected that all the emotion of the day before wore her out enough to sleep deeply. It turned out that she was really happy with her room. She didn't really get a chance to study it last night. It had two bookcases on opposite side of the door, an armoir for her clothes, a four poster bed with heavy curtains, and a small study desk in the corner. She changed the color of the linens on the bed to a light blue and made the bed bigger. She got used to sleeping in a King size bed over the summer and sometimes with her nightmares she had a tendency to roll off a smaller bed. Also she transfigured the bed curtains to a gauzy white material so she could see the sun in the morning. She grabbed her bag of toiletries and her robe and knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer so she went in. The shower was stone and the hot water felt so good. She slowly washed her hair with this new shampoo she got in America which smelled like lemongrass. It was so fresh and every time her hair fell in her face during the day the scent perked her up a little. She was jerked out of her reverie by a banging on the opposite bathroom door.

"Are you in there Granger?"

"Um, yeah, uh just a minute" she shouted, crap she had been in there longer than she thought.

She quickly dried off , wrapped her towel around her and unlocked the door.

"Sorry Malfoy, I wasn't paying attention, I just need to brush my teeth and I will be out." She blurted out.

"Fine", he said and shut the door.

Herminone quicly brushed her teeth and decided to brush her hair in her bedroom. She opened Malfoy's door to tell him she was done and stuttered. Malfoy was standing near his armoir laying out his robes on his bed. All he was wearing were black pajama pants that were hanging low on his hips. He was stunning. His pale skin made him stand out from the dark background of the room like a statue. His body was absolutely phenomenal. She had always assumed him to be scrawny under his robes, but his chest and biceps were well defined and larger than she would have thought. She gained an immediate respect for quidditch at that moment. His abs were perfectly defined and cut down his stomach into a V.

"Hello? Don't you knock?" Malfoy said in an irritated tone.

"Uh, um, I was…um...just letting you know I was done. Sorry." She blushed furiously as she closed the door behind her and hoped he didn't see. She quickly ran to her room and locked the door. Holy shit, what was wrong with her. Her stomach was squirmy and she had no idea why. It had to be embarrassment. Yes, she was embarrassed to have interrupted him in his nightclothes. She thought about the rest of his room for a minute to get her mind off of her embarrassment. At first glance his room looked like hers, but his color scheme was in dark emerald green and silver. His furniture was almost black and heavy velvet curtains blocked the window. How depressing. She supposed it would be easy to sleep in late, though, and it definitely looked luxurious. She laid there for a few more minutes and then finished getting ready.

Malfoy waited a few minutes and entered the bathroom and turned on the water. The shower was full of that lemony coconut smell. Despite his best efforts to sneer, he found the aroma enticing. It definitely woke him up. He wondered what was wrong with Granger, she was sure acting strangely. He thought he caught a flash of her blushing as she scampered away. Surely she wasn't that innocent to be embarrassed just to see him without his shirt on. He smiled and chuckled to himself, if that was all it took to irritate Granger, he was going to have a lot of fun with her this year.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

(Theme of the year is pride in our house, but focus on our similarities instead of our differences)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey All, thanks for adding me to your watchlist…sooo flattering! Sorry for the delay in posting, I hope to be able to be a bit more on schedule in the future. I really wanted to draw out my story, but I couldn't wait so here goes. Fair warning on the sex scene.**

Hermione fell into her old routine, albeit with new friends at the breakfast table. Dean was filling the comedic hole left by the Weasley twins and Neville's new found confidence was really showing. He engaged in more conversations and Hermione found that despite his past disasters in class and shoddy memory, he really was quite smart. She and Ginny chatted about the summer and was surprised to notice Ginny glancing at Dean more than usual. She made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Hermione noticed most of her classes were not divided into two houses, that the majority of the advanced classes were a mix of all four. She shared History of magic with mostly Ravenclaws, but Michael and Dean were in it too. Ancient runes seemed to be her smallest class and filled with only Ravenclaws, but she expected that. No sane person took Ancient Runes unless they had to, but shockingly Malfoy and Blaise were in the class sitting in the back. After History of Magic and Ancient Runes she had a small break and arrived at potions early. She began to map out a schedule for the week including the prefect meeting tonight. Soon Ginny and several other Gryffindors began to trickle in, along with the Slytherins…great. Professor Slughorn entered with his large smile to welcome the class.

"Hello Everyone! I trust we are all excited to be back at Hogwarts anxious to move forward from the events of last year and there is no better way to do that, than to dive into our class work straight away!" The class groaned. "On the board you will find instructions for Blisso. It is a cousin of both the Calming Draught and the Elixir to induce Euphoria. It is used more often in the healing field as the results are milder and less likely to be overdone than in the other two, however it is much trickier to brew. When brewed correctly it will have a pearly yellow sheen and smell of blueberries. However, before we begin, due to the different assortment of students both by ability and class, we will have assigned partners. The headmistress and I feel it is an unavoidable necessity due to the danger involved in some of the advanced potions. It will be safer to have those of matched abilities partnered, so I can focus on those with greater need. Partnering will go off of your average potions grades during your tenure as a student. I know many of you will not be excited to separate from your friends this year, but remember, no matter what career path you take after graduation from being a shopkeeper to Minister of Magic, part of being an adult is learning to work with people not of your choosing and your success will depend on how well you adapt."

Hermione groaned inwardly, she knew exactly where this was going.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini and Mr. Thomas, Mr. Goyle and Ms. Bulstrode, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson.." and the professor went on until all students were partnered up.

Astonishment was palpable around the room. No one knew whether to be outraged or laugh like crazy. Pansy was shooting daggers at Ginny and Ginny looked like she was about to burst into flames. Goyle and Millicent looked positively giddy at being paired up and Hermione was doing her level best to appear unruffled, though she was terribly nervous about her grade. Draco began to make his way toward her desk and Ginny made a meal of huffing and puffing as she put her books in her bag and left to sit with Pansy.

"Malfoy", Hermione said curtly.

"Granger", he responded in kind.

"I'll go gather the potion ingredients, if you want to start setting up the cauldron?"

"Sure"

Hermione busied herself at the cabinet not believing her luck. Of all the people to be stuck with, she knew his grades were good because Snape was head of Slytherin and always showed favoritism. Hopefully he wouldn't drag her down. She would have to speak with Slughorn about it if her grades began to slip.

Ginny was at the cabinet, "I don't know how I will make it without hexing that skank. Do me a favor and tell me you will go easy on me as Head Girl when I get my punishment", Ginny said with a smile.

"Well, I would never condone hexing and you should do your best to get along with her, but make sure if you do hex her, it is unforgettable", said Hermione conspiratorially.

Draco was setting up the fire and cauldron. Merlin, was it impossible for him to get away from her? He knew deep inside it was a good match, after she was the best at potions next to himself and she would definitely get her work done, his too if it meant their grade. Also, she had shown a willingness to be polite in situations of forced partnership. He decided to attempt to be tolerable, though he knew he would have to throw a jab at her here and there, it was just his personality.

She returned with the ingredients. "Would you like to prep the ingredients or start on the potion?" She asked.

"I'll prepare the ingredients"

She added the liquid potion base and let it start to simmer.

"Malfoy, the instructions say to crush the hemlock not tear it."

"Granger, though I realize you know everything, forgive me if I don't need a lesson from you. My potions knowledge far outweighs yours on a practical level. You tear the hemlock prior to crushing and it becomes a finer powder than if you do otherwise. Also, a heads up, I plan on wringing out the pickled blast root before putting it in the cauldron because if you don't, the potion gets watered down and less effective. It would be best for you to tend to the cauldron, and you need to watch the heat it is getting to high and I won't tolerate a less than perfect grade."

Hermione stared dumbfounded. She had just been schooled by Malfoy. Maybe she was wrong about the favoritism. She watched as he crushed the Hemlock and it did, indeed, become baby fine. She sprinkled it in the cauldron and the potion turned so shimmeringly white it was as if it held liquid pearls. Properly humbled, she continued her part in the mixing and mostly observed Malfoy's actions. She even took his advice on the mixing and by the end of class, the potion was "perfect" Slughorn said with absolute glee.

Once she put it in a bottle and stoppered it, it looked like pure sunshine.

Malfoy couldn't help but smirk. His confidence was at an all time high, he had recognized Granger's weakness. Granger's knowledge may be unequaled in every subject, but she had no finesse. Her rigid adherence to rules, lessons, and textbooks had made her weak when it came to thinking outside the box. You can't be an innovator if you merely rehash prior knowledge and discovery. They had agreed to split the essay about Blisso and combine them the next day before class.

As he exited the class, he could still smell her shampoo and it made him think of sunny days. He was broken out of his reverie and self satisfaction by Pansy.

"What are you smiling about? You and the mudblood seemed quiet. This arrangement isn't going to work in potions. The Weasel and I barely completed a potion, between the two of us arguing I don't know how we are going to get anything done. Not like I care, we will be done with school soon and I won't have to do any of this again. We will be married and I will throw balls in the Manor and go shopping and we will never have to surround ourselves with this trash ever again. Why don't you come back to the common room and I will give you something to really smile about" Pansy leered.

"Yeah, sounds great" was his only reply. The thought of marrying Pansy was too much right now, but he supposed a quick shag would take his mind off it.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At lunch Hermione noticed Malfoy looking bored at the Slytherin table. He glanced up and met her eyes and quickly she looked down.

"Hemione?" said Ginny looking concerned.

"Huh, what?"

"Nothing I was just wondering how badly your potions experience was. Mine was intolerable. Pansy kept slipping little hushed insults the whole time about Harry and blood traitors, you know the drill. I swear I am going to slap that bitch across the face the next time she pushes me."

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, Malfoy is really good at potions. I won't have to worry about my grade at all as long as he does his homework. We worked together OK, in fact we didn't say anything to each other that wasn't related to class. I let him have it pretty good last night because I was trying to call a truce for instances we have to work together, but he was a complete dick and I exploded. Who knows, maybe it worked?"

Malfoy was intrigued to catch Hermione's eyes. She was staring. She had grown up a lot. Her hair was longer and straighter and the honey colored highlights brought a new dimension to her face. It almost made her seem more relaxed. Though he couldn't tell from her robes, he noticed this morning that her legs were long and tanned despite her short height and the towel was straining around her breasts. He was beginning to get a tightness in his slacks, a slight ache. What the hell? Was he really picturing Granger?

"Draco" Blaise said.

"What?" He was jolted out of his reverie.

"I was asking who was going to be quidditch captain this year, are you playing?"

"Oh, I think that is something we are supposed to discuss tonight in the meeting with McGonagall. But, it will probably be Nott since I got Head Boy"

As they left lunch, Draco had a break period between classes, he was only taking 7, so he went back to the Head common room. Pansy tried to catch up, "Where you going Drakey, aren't you going to walk me to class?"

"No, I have to grab something from my room"

"Can't it wait? What's gotten into you, you are acting like you don't want me around? She said with mock sadness, "Is there someone else?" She stated with fury.

"Dammit Pans, no, can you just leave me alone for 5 seconds" he shouted and stomped away.

"Fine, but don't jerk me around Draco, we are together and that is the way it is." She said angrily and stormed off.

It was like ridding himself of a tumor, why couldn't she just back off? He couldn't understand what was happening. Had she always been this annoying? Ever since the train ride his stomach turned when he saw her approaching. Yet, he had needs and that part of him kept her around. She was just too easy. She was up for a quick shag or a blow anytime he needed one and allowed herself to be thrown aside directly after. What a loser. All she cared about was being mistress of Malfoy Manor. She was still living in the past, who could she even think would come to a stupid party thrown by him? Was she that naïve and sheltered to think the world respected the Malfoy name? What an idiot, it just made him mad all over again. He got to the common room and sat on the couch. In the midst of him pondering the state of his life, he found himself thinking about the way Granger looked at him in potions. Though he was trying his best to be a condescending shit, there was a look of awe on her face when she saw how good he was. He couldn't believe how good that made him feel. He almost felt proud. The fact he was better at something than Granger and better to the point she listened and watched him to learn something, it was eye opening.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Later that night at the prefect meeting, McGonagall was going over schedules. He and Granger nodded at each other, but didn't speak much as the headmistress laid out plans for the year. They were to patrol the corridors as planned, one patrol per night for 3 hours, Head Boy and Girl together and everyone else could pick their partners, but they had to be boy girl. Ginny ended up with Dean and neither looked upset about it Hermione noticed. They discussed the appropriate chain of command for handing out punishments and what punishments were appropriate for what offenses. Everyone seemed excited to get started. Quidditch practice would start October first and tryouts would be the weekend prior.

That evening, Hermione and Draco were to have the first patrol.

"Hey Malfoy, I am going to study for a bit, I'll meet you downstairs at five until nine if that's ok?

"Sure" he said and he went to his room as well.

Hermione changed clothes and began to do her Ancient Runes. She supposed her outburst the night before must have made a difference because Malfoy seemed subdued and cooperative. Despite herself, she was really impressed with him in potions. He was better at it than she was. He was so intense about the subject it was fascinating to watch him, especially without his trademark sneer. He had matured in the last few years, his face had lost some of its boyish elements. She felt a quick squirm in her stomach as she remembered what happened this morning. Hermione wasn't sure what was going on. All through school she really only thought of Ron. She was interested in Victor for a time, they had some chemistry, but she had always had Ron in the back of her mind. He was her friend, she felt love for him, she was attracted to his bashful smile and his bumbling idiocy, but this was different. Ron eventually had gotten on her nerves. He could be cruel and incredibly obtuse, but he could also be so needy and almost never made any decisions on his own. She was tired of making all the effort and it was easy to grow apart once he began to be so miserable after the war. As much as it pained her to admit, she was attracted to Draco. So what? You would have to be blind not to. He was gorgeous. His body still made her blush even in the privacy of her own room. She could think about whatever she wanted in her own mind. So what if he thought she was garbage? After a few moments she got herself back on track and threw herself into Runes. She didn't think of anything else until it was time to go downstairs.

Draco was reading on the couch when she came down. He was surprised to see her without her robes. She was wearing slim fitting jeans and a v-necked shirt. He couldn't believe it. Her body was incredible. He was glad he had his robes on because his pants were getting tight.

"Should we go then?" said Hermione decidedly.

"Yeah, let's get this over with"

He let her exit the portrait hole first, mainly so he could see if her backside looked as good as the front. It did.

"So you didn't think it necessary to wear your robes?" said Draco casually.

"No, it's hot in the Astronomy tower and I didn't really think anyone would notice" she said with a backward glance.

Now he was pissed he mentioned it, now she would think he noticed.

"Well, I just figured you would carry yourself with a little more professionalism"

"Says the guy who is more than happy to sit in class snogging his girlfriend in public."

"Jealous Granger?" he said with a smirk.

"You wish, Pansy is so easy, I am sure_ I_ could snog her if I wanted to."

He thought about it for a moment and despite the fact Pansy hated the mudblood, Granger was probably not too far from the truth. Draco cheated on Pansy whenever he felt like it, which was generally whenever a better offer presented itself, but he had no illusions about the fact that she would jump on whatever semi attractive guy was around, if for no other reason than cementing a back up plan in case Draco fell through. "Yeah probably" he said and added quietly, "that would be something I would pay to see".

They wound their way through the corridors only encountering Peeves and finishing in silence. By the time they made it back to the common room Hermione was exhausted, "All right Draco, I will see you in the morning." She didn't even notice she used his first name, but he did.

That night as he was laying in bed, he couldn't get the images of her out of his head. The smooth way her legs filled out her jeans, she was slim, but the taught lines of muscle showed through the fabric. Once or twice he caught the top round of her breasts when her shirt shifted down as she glanced around the classrooms. They were larger than he thought and he imagined how it would feel to knead them in his fingers. Pretty soon he was hard and aching, grabbing himself he began to slowly stroke himself to sleep with thoughts of her mouth on his.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning, Draco woke up feeling better than he had in a long time. He got in the shower and felt like getting down to breakfast early. It looked sunny outside and he thought about hitting the quidditch pitch to do a little flying since the weather was so nice. He heard Hermione moving around as he shut his door and began to get dressed. A few moments later at the Slytherin table he sat next to Blaise and Goyle. Over the last few weeks Draco had gotten in a rhythm. He and Goyle and Blaise pretty much hung out together in class and at meals. Classes weren't terrible, he was glad to able to be friendly with Blaise and Goyle. Nott was still being distant and somewhat of an ass, but Draco chalked that up to his father being gone and jealousy. Draco was ready to move on. He found his mood getting better as he concentrated more on school and being friendly with those who he used to lord over. In the past he assumed control of "his" group of Slytherins. Now that no one seemed to fear him like they used to, he felt it necessary to approach them as friends in order to get along. Though it was strange, he found he liked it better than when everyone just did what he said. He could tell Blaise and Goyle actually meant the things they said and there wasn't a feeling of having to watch his back all the time. He saw Hermione come through the doors of the main hall and sit with Ginny. He couldn't help but stare for a moment. Blaise interrupted him.

"You know, Granger is fucking hot" Blaise said with a sly grin, "I'd bend her ass over the potions table any day of the week. Wonder what happened with the Weasel. So, Draco, are they still together? Or have you already gone there?"

"Fuck off Blaise, like she would tell me. She's a fucking nerd and we really don't speak unless we have to", he replied annoyed. "Besides, I can't believe you would dirty yourself with a mudblood, much less a Griffindor."

"Nerd or not, I would definitely make the time to slum it, as tight as she is wound, I bet she is a hellcat in bed. Besides, now that the war is over, I guess I can say I never really gave a shit about blood status. I have known some real pureblooded assholes" and he glanced with a smirk at Draco, "plus my mother's 3rd and 5th husbands were muggles, and they were ok, while they were around that is." It was common knowledge Blaise's mother was a black widow, whether her luck was bad, or good, her extremely wealthy husbands never seemed to last longer than a year.

Draco was annoyed. He was annoyed that he wasn't the only one to notice how the Griffindor had grown up, he was annoyed that Blaise was probably going to make a play for her and he was primarily annoyed that he cared. However, he would be damned if Blaise went there before he did. He was curious as to whether the Weasel was still in the picture or not. The fact that it was obvious to everybody but him that Granger fancied him from the time they were in third year just showed how dumb he was. He didn't deserve her and Draco sincerely hoped he had never been with her in the biblical sense. Blaise was devastatingly attractive, when he put his mind to a conquest, he had never failed. Draco needed to step up his game. He would be damned is Blaise got to the finish line before he did.

In Ancient Runes he sat near her table, when she looked at him questioningly, he merely smoldered at her and blew her off. He was trying to figure out the best way to draw her in. Normally, all he had to do was appear interested and the girl would throw herself at him, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Penelope Clearwater and scores of other girls were prime examples. By the time he kissed them, they were practically begging, however, he knew Granger would be different.

Hermione noticed a difference in Draco. He caught her looking at him once or twice in the last few weeks and despite her extreme embarrassment at being caught, he didn't seem angry. He sat closer to her in Runes, but that could have been the fact he didn't seem to want to sit next to Blaise. He wasn't as rude in potions as usual, but maybe he really was trying to get along. What surprised her most was running into him outside the great hall after breakfast.

"Granger wait up"

"Hey Malfoy, look I really have to go, I am running late."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to work on our potions essay later this evening. I figured you would want to see my work before we turned it in. Also, I have a few questions about our rune homework" Draco said carefully.

Hermione couldn't have been caught more off guard. Was Draco really asking for help? Surely he just wanted a good grade. "Um, OK I will be in the library, as usual, just walk past the potion section toward the back if you want to study." She was apprehensive about giving away her secret library spot, but figured Malfoy wouldn't bother her more than necessary. "Okay, I'll see you there after dinner"

That night he made his way to the library. He spent a lot of time in the library, not that anyone ever knew, he used the library to get away from everyone especially during his 6th year. He was dealing with so much more than his classmates sometimes he just couldn't bear to be around them. Their lives were so easy compared to his "privileged" life. He made his way through the stacks, surprised he hadn't been back behind this section. He found Hermione at a generous table with seats for 8, nose deep in a book.

"Hey" he said.

"Oh, hey, sorry, I was working on history of magic. Glad you found the place." She said with a smile.

"It's awfully private back here, I've never been to this section of the library"

"Yeah, I debated on whether or not to invite you, it's kind of my sanctuary, but I figured you wouldn't bother me unless you needed something" she said quickly. "Shit, I'm sorry, that sounded rude, I mean, well, you know, that my secret was safe because you have other things to do." She said slightly embarrassed.

"I get it. Look, I just had a few questions on my runes work. Do you know where I would find the derivation for "sva" and "einang"?" He could feel something in the air around them. It was almost a hum of energy. She jumped slightly, maybe she felt it too?

"Oh, yeah right over here" she began to walk through the stacks. She was nervous, there was something going on. He followed closely behind her. As she stopped and began to search on the shelf she felt him behind her. She reached for a book and felt him grab for it behind her since it was out of reach. He knew where the book was. He brushed against her and an electric current seared up her body. She almost swooned. _What the fuck, pull yourself together!_ She turned around and he pressed her further into the shelf, "Uh, Malfoy, that book should be what you need" she said as she stared up at him. His arm was still raised holding the book against the shelf but he was staring down at her intensely. "Thanks" he uttered slowly, "but I think I found what I need".

He pushed even more against her and she was sure he would hear her heart throbbing out of her chest. Her belly was squirming with an unfamiliar warmth, almost nausea, but she could feel a burning heat mixed in. His lips were parted. All of the sudden he grabbed her, roughly. His arm looped around her back and gripped her tightly to him. He waited a moment and crushed his lips on hers. Against her better judgment she lost herself in the moment. He parted her lips with his and expertly guided his tongue in her mouth. She was shocked, every particle in her body was exploding and she grabbed the back of his hair with her hands and held him firmly to her. His lips were so firm and soft, his hair was like silk in her hand. She could feel him harden on her thigh. It was so raw, she had never felt a man like that. I mean, she had known Ron got hard when they had kissed before, but this was unbelievable. He was so hot and it felt like he would burst through his pants. The book he was holding dropped carelessly to the floor and both his hands grasped her thighs shoving her up hard against the books. She dove into his mouth and furiously tore at his lips. She tore at his robes and popped a few buttons off his shirt. She was dying to splay her hands on his bare chest.

In the frenzied rush, Draco was lost. His intent was to knock Hermione's socks off with a kiss he was sure she had never experienced, but here he was crushing against her and all he could think about was ripping off her clothes and burying himself in her. This wasn't what he planned at all, but she was electric. He was supposed to be in control and he had never been further from it, it was like he was a magnet meeting his polar opposite as he pulled closer. He had never been so turned on. This girl was fire, pure life; he could feel her melting into him with so much passion he almost came on her stomach. He thrust his hand under her shirt and grabbed her breast. He kneaded it just like he had dreamed of and stroked her nipple with his thumb. She gasped and he rubbed harder. "Draco" she nearly shrieked and he began stroking his erection against her panties. Her skirt was shoved around her waist and her free hand grasped his hip to bring him closer.

"Hermione" he moaned in her ear as he drove his mouth to her neck. He sucked painfully on her neck as he brought his hand down to her panties, they were warm and wet as he pushed them aside. He slid his finger in and she almost came on the spot. She was so tight, so hot. He quickly cast "Muffliato" before she screamed.

"Draco, oh God Draco, we can't, no we can't, Oh God" she panted. "Someone will hear"

"You know you want me, I've seen you look at me. " And with that he freed himself from his pants. With his shaft in his palm, he stroked his tip against her.

"Draco, I can't" she practically whimpered, "I've never done this before"

"Shhhh" he breathed in her ear, it was so seductive. "Just relax, I know what I'm doing" and with that he thrust himself in her to the hilt.

She screamed and bit his shoulder. Tears were coming out of her eyes. He waited while she sobbed. He almost stopped, but her hunger was evident through her tears. Merlin, she was so tight, he thought his cock would fall off. He could barely move she was so clamped around him. He knew she was a virgin and on any other occasion he would have never entered her so fast, but he was helpless. He was entranced. He had never lost such control, he had never been able not to stop himself. After what seemed like a pleasurable eternity, she relaxed slightly and he began moving inside her. Slowly. He had one hand around her thigh holding her in place and one hand stroking her clit as he moved excruciatingly slow. She was crushing her mouth to his, grasping his head tightly and scratching his shoulder with her nails.

She felt a warmth begin to build within her. She felt like she was flying through space. Draco was afraid he wouldn't last, but he reached down and squeezed his base to hold on a few more minutes. He could feel her getting close. She began to thrash her head back and forth and he could feel her muscles pulse faster and faster. He let go and slammed two last, hard thrusts and she screamed out right as he released in her.

He stood there holding her against the books trying to catch his breath. She looked like she was about to pass out.

"Oh my God Draco. Oh…..oh, God what just happened." Hermione felt delirious. What in the hell just happened. She was doing her homework and the next minute she was screaming away her virginity to the Slytherin sex god, who, from her opinion, had earned his name legitimately.

Draco pulled himself from her and panted with his head against his forearm on the shelf. "Merlin, Hermione, Damn…." He slowly rose up and pulled himself together. He smirked as Hermione tried to striagten her skirt. She looked up at him holding the remnants of her underwear, "What I am supposed to do with these?"

"Don't worry, I will take care of them" and he slid them in his pocket. "So, you want to study here or go back to the common room?"

"Common room, I think" Hermione said bashfully. There was no way she could sit and study, knowing her underwear was in Draco's pocket.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


End file.
